


Depth

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus centric, Klaus is kidnapped, Klaus putting himself in danger for the sake of others, Molestation, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Assault, a mission gone wrong, forced blowjob, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: A gun is pointed at Allison. Klaus takes the bullet for her...only to realize it’s a dart.A poisoned dart.His siblings start to retreat but his body numbs and he can’t keep up. He doesn’t remember passing out but he wakes up alone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	Depth

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I never uploaded except it’s fairly dark compared to the usual. I reread it and it made me uncomfortable but I guess I was at a dark place when I wrote it. I cleaned it up a little bit but I’ll probably have to come back at some point and give it a good look over.
> 
> Those tags aren’t just for show so please be aware of them.

The mission was supposed to be in and out. It would have been if he had been more alert, if he hadn't let his guard down, if he had been prepared for the trap.

It was instantaneous, at least from what he remembers, one minute he was talking to Diego, about how ridiculous the mission was, the fact that it could have easily been done by one of them. Then he tripped on a wire, a bell sounded from everywhere at once and an abundance of bad guys had appeared from the depths of the darkness.

They were supposed to sneakily steal notes from this hotshot FBI agent not alert his entire human trafficking ring that they were on to them.

A gun was pointed at Allison and it had made his heart drop. He didn't know what to do and he wasn't planning on doing anything. It wasn't his concern. But she is because he is the one who got them caught. 

She is his responsibility.

So he did the only logical thing he could think of- take the shot for her. So he pushed her and the gun went off, fired at him at a weird angle, but made no sound. He only knew for sure that it did fire because of the piercing pain that set aflame within his chest.

He palms his chest, looks down only to see a dark embedded in his skin, and he pulls it out slow allowing blood to bubble out from the hole. The end of the dart is tainted purple.

He's been poisoned.

The next thing he knows, he's on the floor and the room spinning around him.

————————————————————

He awoke on cold concrete floors, his head leaning back as he stares at a ceiling. A high raising ceiling that seems to bend in at an angle. He knows this ceiling.

His mind isn't producing anything but it looks familiar.

"He's awake," someone says, a man who has come to hover over him, crouching on the balls of his feet. "I don't think you've given him enough," he says to someone else.

He tries to move, his body is sluggish and slow but even if he wasn't the rope around his hands killed any idea of escaping.

"I gave him enough to knock out two grown men," another voice said, angry and loud. The man that hovers over him grasped his wrist, pulling it upwards before chuckling.

"He's a junkie, he'll need a hell of a lot more than this to knock him out," the man said standing and walking away.

A different man comes to stand over him, a scar traveling up his cheek like a spiderweb. "I wanted the girl," the man says, pressing his foot against his head before kicking, hard.

Pain shoots up his back as a sickening cracking sound echos through the building, a warehouse. That's what the roof reminded him of, yes he must be in a warehouse.

He coughs up blood, it travels down his chin and pools against the grey concrete floors.

He's kicked again.

Metal boot slamming against his head, forcing his vision to blur and his eyes to water.

"Sorry boss, this little asshole got in the way," the first man's voice returns, he leans down with a needle in his hand and shoves the tip into his arm without warning.

He tries to fight it but it's futile, he grows numb, cold, and scared.

————————————————————

"I bet he's the Umbrella Academy's cat."

Someone laughs.

"I bet even his dad has had a piece of this ass."

His face is pressed into the concrete, a combination of blood and drool drips down his chin as his head pounds. A hand gropes his butt, rubs smooth circles and he cringes. It's gross, filthy, everything about these men disgusts him.

"Pussy cat," a man coos, moving his hand to grope his dick. It twitches but doesn't do much else, it's too sickening.

His stomach churns, his face is pressed harder against the floor. 

Any minute now someone is going to save him.

They always do.

His knees ache, he isn't sure how much longer he can hold this, but he has no choice because someone is holding his hips. He can't see who.

The man presses his hips against his bottom, rubbing, one hand groping the side of his hips and the other hand is slipping inside of his pants. It rubs his limp dick that only twitches with interest.

His skin is crawling with disgust.

"You're a little slut," a different man coos, placing himself in front of him as he fumbles with his belt. He rips it out and throws it to the floor as he grasps his chin and forces him to be at eye level with the bulge in his pants.

He starts to tremble, feeling a cold hand rubbing him, forcing him to harden despite everything. He doesn't want to respond to this but he's being forced to.

A bulge is rubbed against his clothed butt and hot breaths are being blown on his neck.

The man in front of him sticks his thumb in his mouth. The taste of gun powder and dirt makes him gag but the man just pushes his thumb in deeper inside. He rubs it along his tongue before removing it with a smirk on his lip.

"Fuck," the man mumbles as he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down before pushing his boxer's down. A erection springs out, precum at the tip, some dripping down the sides making it look pearly.

He stares, frozen as the man tries to force his mouth open again, he bites, hard. The man yelps as his blood fills his mouth.

"Stupid bitch!" A hand comes across his face and for a moment it seems like the room is spinning.

"Hey Sam, he needs more."

The ring leader walks over, sam, the man who's face reminds him of a spider web. He flicks the end of a needle before shoving it in his arm without any gingerness.

His body is starting to numb.

The man presses his thumb back into his mouth, prying it open without any struggle before he shoves in his dick. It tastes rotten, salty, nasty in ways he can't describe.

It twitches inside him and he panics. He starts to gag but the man just pushes deeper inside. He trembles, blood dripping down his chin, his eyes screwed up in pain.

He's scared.

Somebody's supposed to save him.

Why aren't they here?

The man pulls back before shoving himself in again.

He yelps as pain shoots down his back and his oxygen is cut off for a moment. 

He's afraid.

The hand on his dick is rubbing its head, his hips twitch as pleasure shoots up his spine.

Somebody is coming for him.

Somebody has to come for him.

The man removes himself and he sputters, catching his breath for a moment before the man shoves himself back inside.

Tears roll down his cheeks.

He is horrified that some part of him is terrified of being saved right now because he doesn't want anyone to see this. What he's being forced to do.

His head spins around and around as he cries.

There's a bang and the lights go out.

In the pitch-black the man freezes, his dick still pulsating inside. It's silent for a moment before there's screaming and running. The man removes himself and he falls onto the concrete. 

His body numb, tired, gross.

He doesn't know when the man behind him disappeared but a hand is placed on his head, rubbing. "Klaus?" Ben asks, almost like he isn't sure.

He nods.

————————————————————

"It was a little slip-up," he coughs out, his voice hoarse and dry. His throat is red, raw, it almost feels like he's had a cold for a few weeks.

"A slip-up." His father echos him as he gives him a scrutinizing glare through his monocle. "I see."

His siblings all crowd at the infirmary door, they look in with worry written on their faces.

"Open up," his mother says, and he opens his mouth for her to look down his throat. 

She hums.

His father presses a needle in his veins and it stings. A clear liquid hangs in a bag above him. His head has already been bandaged.

"Your throat is abnormally red," she says, pressing a hand on his forehead.

"I do expect a full report Four," His father said as he presses a lever to the clear bag, allowing the liquid to flow down the tube into his veins. "This will flush out your system."

He looks at his siblings and they stare back.

He's fine. He's going to pretend he is anyway because he can't talk about it. It's too disgusting for him to even speak of it.

If he pretends it never happened then maybe he’ll believe it...

"Four."

He looks to his father.

"I expect that report by dinner."

He nods.

His father looks at the clear bag one more time before walking through the sea of worried siblings. They walk inside, their eyes screaming worry.

His mother leans down and gives him a kiss on the forehead as they pile in.

"It's my fault," Luther said, looking away, guilt riddling his voice.

"They were after me," Allison says, her eyes puffy, clearly she had been crying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to save you," Diego almost stutters, his voice trembles as he clenches his eyes shut.

Five says nothing.

"I'm sorry," Ben says, pressing a hand on his hand. "What happened to you? Was it bad? Are you okay?" 

He smiles, tilting his head as he softens. "I'm fine...stop being so dramatic," he laughs as pain radiates from his chest.

He has to pretend he's fine.

He has to for them and for himself.


End file.
